1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical transformer devices, and more particularly relates to a novel apparatus and the process for winding a centripetal winding or disk for a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for winding the coils of high voltage transformers are well known. Such coils are wound on a mandril as a succession of flat coils, the first wound centrifugally (wound from inside diameter to outside diameter), and the second wound centripetally (from outside diameter to inside diameter) and so on, until all turns are completed. They may be wound on either a vertical or horizontal winding machine.
When using a vertical winding machine (with the axis of the coil vertical), the process for winding a centripetal coil requires the use of radial step blocks which support the wire (square or round in cross-section) to the desired spiral pattern, with the coil wound on the step blocks to a helical form, which is later flattened. This process requires step blocks of different shapes, depending on the number of turns to be wound, their diameters and their turn-to-turn spacing. The process is also tedious and labor-intensive.
When forming a centripetal winding in a horizontal disk winding machine, with the coil axis horizontal, the wire is wound "randomly" for the required number of turns, and is then stacked accurately, by hand, against the spacer for the previous disk. Thus, this process is also labor-intensive and tedious.